Dead
by R Spark
Summary: She cries because she thinks he's gone. He doesn't do anything when he thinks she's gone. But they were both tricked. Percy and Annabeth think that the other one is dead...even though they're both alive. AU. T for depression themes


**Summary: She cries because she thinks he's gone. He doesn't do anything when he thinks she's gone. But they were both tricked. Percy and Annabeth think that the other one is dead...even though they're both alive. AU**

**A/N: This is a bit of a sad story. In this story, Percy went on a mini quest kind if thing off the ship, and Annabeth gets a message that Percy died. But Percy also got a message that Annabeth died, when neither of them were dead.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SHE STARES AT HERSELF UNTIL SHE BURSTS INTO TEARS AGAIN**. He wasn't dead, she thought meekly, though Annabeth knew that was a foolish thing to wonder about. He was dead. Percy was dead, and Annabeth had done nothing about it but cry.

She knew yesterday. Piper and Leo broke the news to her. Leo, for once, had been quiet, and Piper's ever changing eyes were watery as well. The whole group, including Nico, knew what happened. Except Frank, who was with Percy. Annabeth was told last.

They just got back from Tartarus. They just got back. And he's dead.

Why was being a demigod so hard? Why did they also have these endings?

Annabeth's blond curls were messed up with tears. In the mirror, her storm gray eyes are watery and no longer steely.

She looked horrible.

If the roles were switched, Percy would have not been crying like this. Of course he'd be upset, but not crying.

But, it was Percy. She couldn't just leave okay. Though, the thing that bothered Annabeth the most, was that it felt a lot like the moment with...Luke.

She cringed, not wanting to compare the both of them. Luke betrayed Olympus. Percy died protecting the gods.

And besides, there were much more worse things to worry about. Like Gaia. They needed to defeat her.

Annabeth straightened up, and she opened the door wide open, and walked out. She was going to be fine. Right?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HIS EYES FIXATED ON NOTHING**. She was dead. Percy wasn't. Some may say the story was that simple, but it was too complicated, really.

He never thought about her dying. But they were demigods; of course someone would die. That was the reality of being a descendant of the gods. That was the reality of being a half-blood, of being...human.

Percy still felt numb, no matter what. He hoped she went to the place where she wouldn't be tortured.

It had been, probably, the worst time of his life. First, Percy's memory's wiped and he ends up in Camp Jupiter. Second, he's part of a prophecy...again. Third, he can't live safely anymore. Percy fell into Tartarus. He had been near death too many times. Just to protect the world. The gods.

And now Annabeth is dead. Percy had done nothing.

Frank knew that she was dead. He was the one to tell Percy.

Frank said he had a dream, which had Percy freaked out at the start of the sentence, since demigod dreams were not the best, and often came true.

In Frank's dreams, he said he saw Annabeth of the Argo II, along with the rest of the seven. Frank said that he saw something just stab her. Just like that.

Percy had said that it couldn't be true. Frank shook his head, believing that it could be, and Percy just slumped into this darkness.

He now knew how it felt when Bianca di Angelo died, Nico's sister. Nico had slump into this darkness too. Now Percy understood very clearly, why Nico had turned this way. He didn't want to get betrayed, so he just ignored everyone. That's way he hated Percy Jackson so much. Percy hated the person who killed Annabeth just like Nico hated him.

Now Percy began to hate himself. For killing Bianca, for leaving Annabeth, for leaving...leaving Calypso too. On that island, for years and years. And while he was on a ship, Leo had been with her, and made Calypso happier than ever. He even hated himself for...Luke. For everyone he'd hurt. Even Reyna, who didn't even know he was Greek when he first met her.

Percy had good luck. Until now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**THE GROUP WAS SILENT**. No sound. All of them kept to themselves, and Annabeth felt like that was for the best. She never wanted to her about the quest again.

For the past few days, Annabeth thought about other people than Percy. She thought of Calypso, a girl who had been trapped on a island for millennia, for supporting her father in the first Titan war. She'd been cursed too; a curse that made her fall in love with anyone who went to her island. Percy had been there once, her curse fell in place, and he just left her. Annabeth suddenly felt pity for this girl. It was one of the saddest stories she'd heard, actually.

Then she thought of Reyna. She had a crush on Percy, thought Percy said no to her for Annabeth. She remembered her face: her obsidian eyes were a bit watery, her cheeks were red, and she stiffened. Annabeth now felt a pang of guilt, feeling like it was her fault.

Then came, Nico di Angelo. Bianca, his sister, had died on a quest Percy went on. Percy promised Nico that Bianca would be safe, but Percy failed. Nico hated him for years. He'd even tried to kill him for Bianca. Nico used to be an energetic kid, happy and nice. But after Bianca died, he started getting darker and darker. His clothes turned to skulls. His once olive skin turned a greenish pale color. His dark eyes had bags under them. Because of Percy.

Because of Percy, she thought. This happened.

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears, but they were wiped away when she was called to breakfast.

"ANNABETH!"

Annabeth got up, thinking it was a breakfast call, but it actually wasn't.

"Annabeth!" Leo's voice rang out. "I Iris-messaged Frank! Percy's not dead!"

Percy is not dead. Percy is dead...isn't he?

Annabeth froze in her spot. Was that real? A joke? Or was it just her imagination? Either way, she started running.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PERCY DIDN'T TALK TO FRANK FOR SEVERAL DAYS**. Frank stayed quiet as well. But today was a problem, because Frank seemed to want to talk to Percy.

Percy was just thinking, about Annabeth, about Olympus, and about his guilt, when Frank burst in.

"Percy!" Frank exclaimed.

Percy resisted the urge to scowl. Instead he turned around to Frank, and began to talk. "What's up?" He asked nonchalantly, as if nothing ever happened to Annabeth.

Frank ignored it. "Leo Iris-messaged me."

Percy's eyebrows rose. "He did?"

Frank nodded. "He did," he said. Then his voice got into a deep tone, like something was wrong. Frank coughed a bit before talking. "A-A-Annabeth, um-"

Percy clenched his fists at her name. Frank was just talking about her in front of Percy like that, as if it didn't sting at all.

"I know she's dead," Percy said through at clenched jaw.

Frank probably figured that he hit a nerve, because his eyes widened. "No, no, I didn't mean to offend you Percy, it's just she's not-"

"What? Alive? Is this a joke?" Percy interrupted.

Frank shook his head. "She's not dead, Percy."

That made Percy stop. What did he just say? Annabeth wasn't dead? So what Frank said about his dream, the dream wasn't real? So it was a...a joke. What else could it be?

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, FRANK!" Percy bellowed at him. Percy wanted to HIRL water at Frank at the moment, though obliged too. Frank flinched at the sudden outburst.

"No, Percy, let me explain!" He exclaimed.

Percy unclenched his fists, and tried to relax the best he could. "Okay, fine. Explain yourself, Frank."

Frank took a deep breath, and began his story. "Last night, Leo Iris-messaged me. He asked if Percy was dead, which makes no sense, since you're alive-"

"They thought I was dead?" Percy said, shock evident in his voice. They thought he was dead?

"Yeah," Frank nodded. "So I told him you're alive, and then I asked if Annabeth was alive, and he seemed shocked too...She's alive, Percy."

Percy froze. She's alive. Annabeth, she's alive.

"W-w-what?" Percy managed to croak out. "She's alive."

"Yeah," Frank said, "and we need to get back to the ship. Take a nap, Percy. That'll calm you."

And so Percy did.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In his dreams, it was a nightmare.

_Percy was standing in Camp Halfblood, and he saw the one they were fighting: Gaia._

_She was terrorizing Camp Halfblood. The pegasi were going crazy. The campers were in battle wear, except for Percy. Giants roamed everywhere, attacking._

_Gaia seemed to be talking to him, though. The other campers tried to attack the giants, but Gaia just talked to Percy._

_Swirls of green, brown, and black went around while she was talking._

_Oh, Percy, she said. You thought wisdom's daughter was dead. Foolish._

_And then appeared Annabeth herself. Annabeth's curls were wet. Her gray eyes were watery, still steely, but not as much as before. She was skinnier from starving in Tartarus, but still tall. There were bright tear stains on her cheeks, and Percy remembered that they thought he was dead. Annabeth was crying, for him._

_Then a camper fell into scene, but the particular thing was that it was a Roman, that was being chased by a giant._

_"Percy!" Annabeth seemed to be saying. Percy tried to smile, but all she kept saying was, "Percy! Percy, wake up!"_

"Percy, wake up!"

Percy woke up with a start, and only to wake up to Frank looking down to him.

"We got a ship to get to," Frank muttered.

Then they made their way to the Argo II.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: That took some time. I hope you liked it! I didn't finish the trek to the Argo II, but if I get a lot of requests, then I sure will. I also have other stories, so please go check them out! But until then, please review, favorite, or follow!**


End file.
